Nucleic acid-based technologies are increasingly important for various therapeutic applications including, but not limited to, messenger RNA therapy. Efforts to deliver nucleic acids have included the creation of compositions formulated to protect nucleic acids from degradation when delivered in vivo. One type of delivery vehicle for nucleic acids has been lipid nanoparticles. Important parameters to consider for the successful use of lipid nanoparticles as a delivery vehicle include lipid nanoparticle formation, physical properties of lipid components, nucleic acid encapsulation efficiencies, in vivo nucleic acid release potential, and lipid nanoparticle toxicity.